Rival Love
by Neo Angel Princess Serene Eternite
Summary: One day Mamoru was walking in the rain and saves the girl he calls Odango, now both of them are having feelings for each other! Usagi & Mamoru!
1. Saved by the rival

Rival Love  
  
By Moonlight Angel  
  
Author's note: Hey! It's been months since I wrote cause my computer was messed up and my laptop was too. Well I'm back in the silver light! This is a Usagi/Mamoru fic. yeah my first. I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi owns it.I'm dedicating this story to my friends who I haven't seen in along time.  
  
Chapter 1: Saved by the rival  
  
" Come back here, all we want to do is talk!" A guy said as three guys followed Tsukino Usagi. ' Why won't they leave me alone?' Usagi wondered as she was caught by a guy and pushed into an alley. " Come on sweetie give me a kiss." The guy who pushed Usagi into the wall said. " No leave me alone!" She yelled as she slapped the guy and tried to run but was caught by two other guys.  
  
Chiba Mamoru walked the streets in his clothes he always wore; blue jeans, a black shirt and his favorite green jacket. He was walking in the rain with an umbrella over his head; he was heading for his apartment to go and warm up when he heard a scream from an alley. He ran to where the scream was from and saw 3 guys with knives, kicking what was on the ground.  
  
He took down the umbrella, and walked into the alley and notice the 3 guys noticed him behind them. " What do you want?" One guy said turning his head to see Mamoru. " I wanted to see what you guys were doing." Mamoru said. " That is none of your business." Another guy said as they pulled out their pocketknives. One charged at Mamoru but he punched the guy and hit him against a brick wall. " Why you?!" One guy said as he charged at Mamoru but got hit to a brick wall too. " I'll kill you!' The last one said as he hit Mamoru in the face with the pocketknife, which cut Mamoru's right cheek. Mamoru was about to knock the guy out but the guy ran off scared.  
  
Mamoru walked deeper into the alley to see a girl with blond hair, down on the ground cut and bruised up. " Odango?" he asked shocked. " Mamoru- ba.ka?" Usagi said slowly as she passed out.  
  
What going to happen to Usagi? Is she all right? Find out in chapter 2: Mamoru and Usagi getting along?! 


	2. Mamoru and Usagi getting along!

All right people! It's been awhile since I updated it so I'm updating all my stories while I'm at it!!! Hope you like this chapter!!! ** - Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou **

  
** Chapter 2 **   
** Mamoru and Usagi getting along?!!?! **

About three hours later.... Usagi woke up on a black leather couch. " Where am I?" She said to herself as she sat up and saw that her arms and legs had been wrapped because of wounds made by that gang she had ran into. ' _ Oh yeah...I remember running away and bumping into Mamoru... _ ' Usagi thought as she looked around the room. 12 red roses in a vase, black coffee table and paintings of space. She still didn't know where she was and went back to sleep. '_ I'll find out later._' She thought. 

  
Mamoru now in his pajamas... ( a black shirt and silk black pants) walked into the room and noticed Usagi sleep. ' _ maybe I should wake her up... she has been sleep for now three hours..._' he thought as he walked to the sleeping girl on his couch. " Usagi? Usagi, wake up." he said as he softly shook her as she started to awaken. " Hm? Leave me alone Mamoru...." Usagi said still half-sleep, " You baka...you need to stop calling me Odango..." She said sleeply. ' _ She's sleeptalking...._' Mamoru said as he shook her again. " Usagi, wake up..." Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi now (really) awoken up looked at Mamoru who was looking right at her. " Mamoru?! What in the world?!!" Usagi said shocked, " where are we?" Usagi asked. " My apartment." he said. ' _ now he's really got a good place.... _' Usagi thought as she looked around the place again. " Oh, well I should be going home Mamoru-san." She said. " Well sorry, but you can't. It's raining cats and dogs... you'll have to stay till tomorrow morning..." Mamoru said. ' _ Oh man! Spending the night with Mamoru?!!.... hm....ain't that bad..._' Usagi thought as she made a face to make Mamoru think she hated the idea. " All right..." Usagi said sighing. " You can sleep in the guest bedroom he said as he got up and helped her up and walked to the guest bedroom. " Thank you Mamoru.." Usagi said as she walked into the room.   
Mamoru somewhat tired went to his bedroom and went to sleep... about an hour later thunder and lightning had started and awoken Mamoru. About a minute later he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in...." He said sleeply as he saw Usagi walked in.   
" Uh...Mamoru...I...well...uh..." Usagi said. " What is it Odango?" Mamoru said. " Stop calling me that!!!!!!!" Usagi said and then shook and scream as a huge sound of thunder came. " I'm scared of thunderstorms!!! Can I sleep in here with you...?" Usagi asked as she looked at Mamoru. " All right Usagi... jump in..." Mamoru said as he scooted over and Usagi got in the bed.   
About hours later Usagi was sleep except on Mamoru's chest. He didn't mind at all even if he was sleep to.   
** In the Morning.... **   
Mamoru awoken as he saw Usagi sleep close aside of him. He slowly moved out the bed and took a shower.   
About an hour later Usagi woke up and notice that she didn't smell the cologne of roses and cinnamon anymore. Mamoru was gone, but she smelled bacon,eggs, and toast. She walked into the kitchen to see Mamoru just about to make a plate for himself. " Morning Usagi." Mamoru said as he made Usagi a plate. " Good morning Mamoru..." She said as she smiled as he put her plate on the table. " Thanks!" Usagi said as she soon ate it all. " Thank you for taking care of me Mamoru, but I should get home..." Usagi said. " I'll drive you home." Mamoru said. " All right thank you!" Usagi said as she and Mamoru walked out the door for a black sportscar. " Nice car." Usagi said. " Thanks." He said as they got in and he started the car.   
About two hours later, Usagi walked into the arcade. " Hello Usagi-chan. What would you like?" Motoki asked. " I would like a chocolate milkshake as always Motoki..." Usagi said happily. " Alright..." Motoki said as he made her one and handed her it. " Thanks Motoki!" Usagi said already sipping on the milkshake.   
Mamoru sitting in a booth decided to call Usagi over. "Usagi! Come over here!" Mamoru said as Usagi came over. " Oi Mamoru." Usagi said as she sat down at the booth.   
The girls (Minako, Mokoto, Rei, and Ami) walked in and sat at a booth when Motoki came. " Oi girls..." Motoki said. " Hi Motoki.... how come it's so quiet today?" Minako asked. " Look over there." Motoki said as he pointed to Usagi talking with Mamoru. " WHAT IN THE WORLD??!!!!! THEY'RE GETTING ALONG?!!!!!!!!!!!" The girls said.   
Alright people!!! There's be a new chapter later! Please review!!!! Peace I'm out!!! _** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou **_


End file.
